


one white haired anime man and a half dead kinda white haired anime boy

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: After the battle with Patchman, London become the hotspot for both supernatural creatures and those who wished to study/hunt them. The Fentons happened to have all the combination.





	

The white haired man was yelling at the Hunters. Looking angrier by the minutes and using colorful insults that would make a pirate blush. Danny, however, was staring at him for a completely different reason.

The man had wings.

Actual rainbow colored wings that grew larger like an aurora the louder his voice got.

No one else seemed bothered by it, or even notice, as Mr. Singer who was arguing with the man about the safety of the living kept egging him on. Danny took a step back, avoiding the ever growing wings that mesmerized him. The teen noticed how the wind started to pick up, how the windows started to tremble, and how his body was shivering with energy whenever the wing/aura/whatever thing brushed his skin.

The part of his mind that wasn’t muddled by the light show immediately recognized the danger. It was enough to snap him out of it. “Wait!” Danny shouted. Now, the attention shifted from the two men to him. He gulped at the stares, but couldn’t help but slightly relieved at how the wings decreased largely, as if the albino was trying to reign it in. “Well, uh, I think it’s pretty obvious that we don’t know as much about the protocol here as Mr…”

“Arago Hunt.” The man glared at Singer once more.

“Mr. Hunt.” Danny wished his mom was here to settle this. “He’s with the special force, right? I think we should listen to him while we are in London. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to get deported so early in the… um, you know.” He shrugged helplessly. He wasn’t sure what to call this. Certainly more than just a Ghost Convention, because they covered more than just ectoplasm creatures and there wasn’t exactly any booth that sell Ghostbusters t-shirt there.

“Fine.” The balding man agreed begrudgingly. “Still don’t see why you are protecting those creatures.”

The wings flared up again and Danny quickly reacted, “Mr. Singer, can you help me find my parents, please?” It was humiliating, trying to sound like a scared little kid and actually succeeding.

Singer’s expression softened, before he ruffled Danny’s hair and gruffly said, “Come on, kid.”

Danny smiled at him. “Thanks, I owe you one.”


End file.
